Where to start
by mean.manic
Summary: Erica Hahn after SGH. chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

„Take these charts to doctor Hahn. These are her patients, not mine." Dr. Kevin Adams, neurosurgeon in Johns Hopkins Hospital, a very tall, handsome man checked the charts that one of the nurses had given him.

"Yes Dr. Adams." The young nurse started to walk.

"Wait!" He called after her. "I'll give it to her myself. I have to talk to her as well." He took the charts and headed towards the elevators.

A couple minutes later, he knocked on… he wanted to think Heaven's door, because he really liked Erica, but sometimes it was only hell's door. He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." A strong, but tired voice replied.

Adams opened the door and stepped inside.

"Erica…"

"Patch?" She interrupted him sarcastically.

"Stop!" He sighed. "My name is Kevin not Patch. Stop it!"

"What do you want?" She asked not moving her gaze from her laptop.

"I brought you these. One of the nurses messed up something and gave them to me." He tossed the charts on her desk.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?" He asked, and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well, I finally sold my house in Seattle and now I'm looking for something new… here. I hate this hotel." Erica wrote something on her notepad.

"Erica, you've been living here for over 6 months. Why haven't you done this earlier?"

She finally looked at him and shifted on her seat. "I just wanted to close this chapter. And now I can open a new one."

"Good." He stood up. "So, I know that your shift ends in 2 hours. I'll be waiting for you and take you to dinner to celebrate." He smiled. "And!" He added quickly before she could disagree. "You can't say no! You need to get a life Hahn!" He smirked and left her without a word.

2 hours and 23 minutes later, he was waiting for her in front of the hospital. Kevin knew she had to check something on her patient, so he just sat on the bench and waited. He liked Erica a lot. When she started to work in Johns Hopkins, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Their first common surgery was a total disaster for him. He couldn't focus. He is a neurosurgeon and he needs to be focused and this woman made it impossible at the beginning. He was trying to avoid her, but finally asked her on a date.

"_Dr. Hahn. Erica… ummm… would you like to go on a… umm date with me?" Kevin asked Erica when they were eating lunch together. _

"_Thank you Patch, but you are too tall for me." She said nervously._

"_Don't worry Dr. Hahn I will talk down to your own level." He stood up clearly annoyed and disappointed. He hated when she called him Patch Adams. She started it when they had this 5 year old patient, and Kevin made him laugh when he imitated Erica._

_Next day Erica came to his office and apologized for the way she refused his invitation. She said that they could go for dinner, but only as colleagues. He thought that it was better than nothing and that's how their weird friendship started._

"High Tower, are you ready?" Erica appeared next to him.

"Yes. Sorry lost in thoughts." He stood up and led her to his car.

40 minutes later they were waiting for their meals.

"I have something for you." He reached inside the pocket of his jacket, and pulled a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" She asked, taking it.

"Just look. I saw it today on my way to work, and after our conversation I've looked it up on the internet."

Erica unfolded the paper and looked at it. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God. This is amazing!" She quickly moved her gaze at Kevin. "Thank you!" She smiled.

"You're welcome. If you want, I can go and see it with you tomorrow. I have an early surgery, but later I can go and check out this house with you. It _is _my neighborhood after all." He grinned.

"Yes, I would love to. And this house… Kevin, it's amazing. Thank you." She looked at the picture again.

"You will thank me when you buy it."

The waiter brought their orders and they started to eat. The conversation was light. They were laughing over a few things that had happened this morning, when suddenly, Kevin's cell rang. He looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry I have to answer it." He said apologetically and Erica just nodded.

"Laura, what's up?" He shifted on his chair. "Ok! Where are you?... which exit?... mhm… ok. Give me twenty … no 10 minutes, just calm down."

Erica looked at him.

"Ok Laura, just wait for me, ok? I will call an ambulance. Just… what? Ok, wait!" He stood up and pulled his wallet to pay. "Erica, will you go with me, please? My sister had a car accident and there was a man who probably had a heart attack."

"Of course. Is she alright?"

Kevin paid their bill and they ran to the car. On their way, Erica called the ambulance and told them about everything and that they would be there in 5 minutes.

When they arrived, the first thing Erica saw was a GMC's pickup truck crashed on a small Ford fusion. A few cars had stopped, and people were running like crazy trying to help. Kevin pulled over and they ran to Laura's Ford. She was behind the car kneeling near an old man who was lying on the ground.

"Laura!" Kevin called her. "Are you alright?"

Erica kneeled near the man.

"Sir?" She checked his pulse. "Sir, can you hear me?" She asked.

"AAAAAAAA!" The man yelled.

"He said that his chest hurts a lot and he can't breathe." Laura said nervously.

"Ok, Sir, you have to sit down. Kevin, help me!" Erica turned to her friend.

Kevin sat on the ground behind the man and held him.

"Sir, you have to breathe. I know it hurts, but you have to. The ambulance will be here in a minute." Erica tried to calm him down. She turned to Laura. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. He was overtaking my car, when suddenly, he hit me. I managed to slow down a little, but he was too fast." She said, nervously shaking her head.

Erica was watching her carefully. She had never met Kevin's sister. Until now that is. She was a little shorter than Erica, and definitely younger. It was dark, but Erica could notice her brown eyes and light brown hair. She knew that Laura was still talking, but somehow Erica couldn't hear her.

"You're bleeding." Erica blurted out.

"What? Where?" Laura started to look at her hands and checked her stomach.

"No… here…" Erica moved closer to the younger woman, and carefully moved a strand of hair from her forehead. "You probably hit the window and didn't notice." She looked closer at the wound on the younger woman's temple.

"I have a first aid kit in my trunk." Kevin said still holding the man.

Erica walked fast towards Kevin's car. A few seconds later, they could hear sirens. Erica came back with the aid kit. She checked on her older "patient" and moved to Laura. The ambulance pulled over near them, and the paramedics ran to them. Erica told them everything she knew about the older man's heart, and moved to Laura. Kevin told them that they still had to wait for the police and that they would come to the hospital later.

"It's gonna sting a little." Erica took an alcohol swab and started to clean Laura's wound.

"How's your head?" Kevin asked.

"Ok. I have nice care here." She smiled to Erica. "I'm Laura, by the way."

"Erica." She smiled a little. "Do you feel dizzy or sleepy?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine." She looked at the blonde. "So, you two are…"

"No." Erica didn't let her finish. Great! She hated this question. Almost every time she and Kevin were together somewhere, someone was asking them if they were a couple. The only worse thing was when it wasn't a question, but a statement. Erica knows that Kevin liked it, but she didn't. She'd never told him that she was gay. They never talked about personal life that much. "Does it hurt?" She moved her fingers to Laura's cheek.

"No. Why?"

"You have nice bruise sister!" Kevin said coming closer. "You had to hit hard."

"Is he going to be ok?" Laura asked Erica.

"He should be." The older woman nodded.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. I've tried to call 911, but they kept me waiting. And there was a woman who also tried but it was the same for her."

"Yeah, I called one of our co-workers in the hospital." Erica said putting things back into the aid kit.

They were talking about what happened and didn't notice another car pulling over next to them.

"Kevin?" They heard female voice behind them.

"Julia!" Kevin turned around.

Laura and Erica followed him. A not so tall, Asian woman came toward them.

"Kevin, are you alright? What happened?"

"Laura had an accident. Some guy had heart attack during overtaking." Kevin answered.

"You ok?" She hugged Laura.

"Yeah. I had nice doctor." She winked at Erica who tried to do everything to show that she didn't notice that.

"We're still waiting for the police. I think it's not a good day for accidents. They told me that there's no available patrol for now." He snorted. "Hey, are you ok?" He noticed that her lip was cut.

"Yeah, so I'm here!" Julia smiled. "I was heading home after my shitty shift, because that's what we all do in the police department. We are only counting the minutes until our shift ends. But I think I can take care of it." She pulled her notepad from her pocket.

"Jules, there's no need. We can wait." Kevin laughed a little. "Erica, is that alright with you?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Oh. Sorry. Erica, this is my friend Julia Lien. She left Columbia when she was with me in our final year and went to the Police Academy." He laughed. "Julia this is my… um… colleague, Doctor Erica Hahn."

They shook their hands without a word.

"Ok, so if we have this entire circus behind, can you tell me what happened?" Julia asked Laura.

"_Circus?"_ Erica asked herself. _"Well and I thought that I was an antisocial person."_

Laura was talking with Julia and in the mean time, two assistance trucks arrived and after them, a police patrol. Julia finished with Laura when one of the officers came to her.

"Captain Lien." A young officer saluted.

"Officer Hawkins. Can you please take care of the cars and do all the procedures? I have statements, but you will have to take one from the man the paramedics already took to the hospital."

"Of course. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No. I will talk to the doctor that was here when the ambulance took the other man and that will be all."

The young officer nodded and walked to his car.

"Dr. Hahn." Julia turned to Erica. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes." Erica simply answered.

"What time did you arrive here?"

"I don't know. Maybe 20 minutes ago?"

"Maybe?"

"I didn't have much time to look at my watch at the time." Erica answered sarcastically.

Julia didn't reply. She set her jaw. "So maybe you could try to focus and answer." Her voice was dry and tired.

"I already told you that maybe it was 20 minutes ago." Erica crossed her arms.

"What was wrong with the victim when you arrived?"

"He suffered a heart attack. Not big, but it was good that we came quickly." She moved her gaze to Kevin who was hugging his sister.

"Do you think that this heart attack could have caused this accident?" Julia was looking at Erica, obviously irritated that the blonde woman wasn't paying attention.

"You don't?" Erica snorted. This woman was annoying her more with every minute. She looked back at the brunette and sighed seeing her angry face. "Yes, I think it was the main reason. And probably also the fact that he was driving too fast. But now it is your job to decide what to do with that." She crossed her arms again.

"Now excuse me, if that's all. We have to take Laura to the hospital."

Julia only waved her hand and wrote something in her notepad.

Erica started to walk in Kevin's direction. _"Did she just wave at me?! Oh, I will show her waving! Just give me my damn scalpel." _She thought, clearly pissed.

They had been waiting for Laura's test results for nearly an hour.

"Ok, I've had enough of this waiting." Kevin walked out from waiting room.

"Do you need anything?" Erica asked Laura.

"Thank you. I'm ok." She smiled and stretched her legs.

Erica moved her things from the chair next to her and sat on in. "All we know for sure is that you don't have any concussions, so you can take a nap."

"Thanks." She yawned and leaned closer to Erica.

She was too quick. Or maybe Erica wasn't fast enough to stand up. Or maybe she just didn't want to move and avoid Laura's head suddenly lying on her lap.

They had been staying in this pose for some time. Finally, Kevin showed up.

"She's ok?"

"Yes. Just fell asleep." Erica looked at the younger woman. "Did they tell you anything?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Trevor. He was paged to the ER. He should be back soon." He smiled at Erica. "You should go and take some rest."

"I'm fine. You're the one who has early surgery tomorrow."

Kevin's cell rang.

"That's Trevor. I'll be back in a minute."

Erica was watching him go in the elevators' direction. Suddenly, she felt Laura shiver. The blonde took her coat and covered the younger woman who snuggled closer to Erica. She shifted a little to sit more comfortably and looked at Laura. Erica caught herself stroking Laura's hair. She stopped immediately.

"Please don't stop. That's very nice." Laura mumbled.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, it's hard to sleep when you're touching me." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you." Erica looked at Laura who still was lying with her head on Erica's lap.

"That's not…" Laura sat. "What I meant."

Erica froze. "What did you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know Doctor Hahn." She smirked and moved closer to Erica.

"Are you ready to go?" Kevin appeared in waiting room.

"Yes." Laura said walking towards her brother.

Erica also stood up and followed them thinking about her bed. Empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started with a surprise for Erica. While she was in the hotel's lobby, one of the receptionists called after her.

"Dr. Hahn, there's a letter for you."

"Thank you." Erica took the simple brown envelope and headed towards her car. She was supposed to meet Kevin in 30 minutes to see the house he had found. When she finally got to her car, she took the brown envelope, opened it, and read the letter which was inside.

"_Erica, _

_Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I slept like a child thanks to you. I know that you have plans with Kevin today, but maybe later we can go somewhere if you would like to. Please call me; my number is on the back. Thank you again,_

_Laura."_

Erica exhaled loudly. She didn't even notice that she had been holding her breath . "Ahh… what the hell…" She fished her cell from her purse and dialed Laura's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Laura. This is Erica… I… you…" Erica rolled her eyes. "I've got your letter."

"_Hi!"_ Erica could hear her smiling. _"So, do you have any plans after your meeting with Kevin?"_

"No. That's why I am calling."

"_Right!"_ Laura chuckled. _"Can I invite you for diner?"_

"You can."

"_Do you always respond in that way?"_ She asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Erica said lightly embarrassed.

"_It's ok."_ Laura laughed. _"Does that mean _yes_?"_

"Yes."

"_There's an Indian restaurant, _Indigma,_ On North Charles Street." _

"Yes, it's not so far from the Hospital."

"_Yeah. Can we meet there? I'm sorry I would love to pick you up from your Hotel or whenever you will be, but I have to finish a few things with my friend. I'm out of town at the moment."_

"It's ok. What time do you want me to be there?" Erica asked.

"_Is seven ok?_"

"Yes."

"_Great!"_ said Laura with enthusiasm. _"So, I'll meet you there."_

"Ok. Bye." Erica hung up and looked at her phone for a while like she was expecting that Laura would jump out from it.

Nearly half an hour later, Erica pulled over on the driveway of the property she was going to look at with Kevin. She stepped out of the car and looked at the house, speechless.

"Nice! Isn't it?" Kevin appeared next to her.

"It's amazing. It looks better that in the picture you gave me." She said, still looking at the building.

"Wait until you see the interior." He gently pushed her towards the entrance.

"You already saw it?"

"Yes. I decided to take a quick walk. It's practically 5 minutes on foot across the forest."

Erica stopped near the front porch and moved to the little garden in front.

"You like it?" A grey haired woman came outside to meet them. "Hello. I'm Delma Paluch." She was in her late 70's but looked much younger.

"Erica Hahn, and this is my friend…" Erica started.

"Yes, Kevin. We met a few days ago. I am his new neighbor. We moved to our son's house and want to sell this one." She smiled.

"Well, I don't think you will have any problems with that. It's amazing. And this garden is…"

"You like it!" Delma cut her off again. "So you will like the one in the back, too."

They walked into the house passing through a little hallway and walking into the bright, spacious living room. On the other side of the living they could see the kitchen. Both rooms had big windows and doors that lead to the garden.

"It's so bright in here." Erica said walking toward the kitchen.

"There are also two bedrooms and bathrooms if you would like to see them." Delma smiled.

"Yes, of course."

They moved back to the hallway and turned left to a small corridor with 3 doors. The first one lead to a not so big bedroom. The second one, to a small bathroom. And the last one to the big bedroom with the master bathroom. Also, this room had big patio doors. They went outside into the garden. There were flowers around the building and a big lawn with a few trees and bushes.

"Come, you will love this part." The older woman led Erica towards the kitchen. "What do you think?"

She showed her the kitchen window, which was covered with ivy and a few other creepers.

Kevin was watching Erica all this time. He had never seen her like that. She was literally amazed and… happy. Kevin saw her smiling before, even laughing but never like that. He smiled at this thought. He was really hoping that she would buy this house. Before Erica arrived, he had asked Mrs. Paluch about the condition of the house and a few other things. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal.

"It was built 15 years ago, and we had a general renovation 6 years ago. The whole building is in perfect state. The only minus is the lack of a garage. But the whole neighborhood of Wetheredsville is safe." She took few steps towards the kitchen door.

"There's a security alarm of course, but to be honest, we didn't use it too often."

Erica asked her few more questions as they walked back into the house and the older woman answered all of them. With every answer Erica became more excited and Delma could see it very clearly. Kevin could tell that they had both decided that Erica was going to buy this house.

And he was right. A few minutes later, both women shook hands and made an appointment with their respective lawyers to finish all the necessary arrangements.

When they finally said their goodbyes, and Kevin walked Erica to her car, her pager went off.

"I thought that you had the day off." He said.

Erica checked her pager. "911." She said, throwing her things onto the passenger seat. "I have to go. Thank you again." She smiled.

"You're welcome! I am really glad that you like it." He closed her door and waved.

"What's going on?" Erica asked, taking her place in the OR.

"He was shot three times. One bullet hit his artery and two caused big lung damage."

Erica immediately started to operate. She liked to work in this hospital. There wasn't any space for gossip or unprofessional behavior. She never thought that she would meet nurses who wanted to learn more than just about the sexual life of their co-workers. Erica liked to work with a few of them and they also appreciated her. When the chief of surgery offered her a job as the head of cardio, she'd never thought that she would be enjoying working in another teaching hospital so much.

A few hours later she finished the surgery. While she was leaving the OR, someone stopped her.

"Dr. Hahn?" The very same female voice from yesterday, called her from the hospital hallway.

Erica moved her gaze from the floor to Julia Lien.

"Captain Lien? What can I do for you?" She sighed.

"I wanted to ask how my partner is doing." Julia asked stiffly.

"Your partner?"

"Thomas Caine. One of the nurses told me that you were paged to operate on him because they couldn't manage to stop the bleeding."

Erica looked at her closely. Yesterday, she didn't notice the cut on her lip that Kevin had mentioned. She also didn't notice how tired this woman looked. All she could notice was her annoying police mode. Like some kind of robot. She was like damn Robocop.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that." Erica said finally.

"What?"

"If you're not family, I cannot tell you anything. You have to wait until someone comes. One of the nurses has already called someone." Erica said coldly and started to walk away.

"What is wrong with you?" Julia said out loud after the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Erica turned around, bewildered.

"What is wrong with you? He's my partner. There was this fucking shootout and he got shot just in front of me. And you don't want to tell me how he is?!" Julia was getting angrier with every second. "I am a bloody police officer, so you'd better tell me…"

"Or what?" Erica cut her. "You what? You will arrest me?" She snorted. "I told you, I can't tell you that. These are the rules I have to follow. I am sorry he got shot, but I can't." She raised her voice and started to walk again.

"I am not finished, Dr. Hahn!" Lien shouted.

"But I am, captain Lien." Erica yelled back as she continued walking.

A couple minutes later, Erica's pager went off again. She glanced at it and started to run towards the ICU.

"What happened?" She asked trying to find a pulse on her new patient.

"He…" One of the nurses started, but Caine coded.

Erica grabbed the paddles and the nurse charged them.

"Ok, clear!" Erica said and everyone stepped back.

1st shot! Nothing.

The nurse charged again.

"Clear!" Erica ordered again.

2nd shot! Erica watched the man's chest intensively and didn't move.

Everybody was looking at her.

"Doctor Hahn?" The nurse asked her, uncertain of what to do next.

"Wait!"

"Why is she standing like that?" Erica could hear Julia's voice somewhere behind her.

Erica didn't stop staring at the man's chest and suddenly the monitor "beeped" again.

"We've got a pulse!" The nurse said with visible relief on her face.

Erica checked her patient's vitals and wrote something on his chart.

"I want an update every 20 minutes." She ordered to the nurse.

"Yes doctor Hahn."

Erica stepped out of his room and passed by Julia who was still standing near the doors.

"You shouldn't be here." Erica said quietly.

Julia looked at her even angrier than earlier in the corridor.

Erica sighed and set her jaw. "He should be alright. But this night will be crucial." With those words she left Julia alone outside her partner's room.

With every 20 minutes that passed, just like Erica had said, the nurse was updating her. It looked as if Caine was getting better, but just like she told Julia, this night would decide. She was sitting in her office doing some research for her surgery that she was supposed to perform in a few days, when someone knocked.

"Yes?"

The doors opened and Julia stepped inside. Erica rolled her eyes.

"What is it this time, captain Lien?"

"I came here because Tom's wife asked me. She's with him now and doesn't want to leave him." Julia said looking straight into Erica's eyes.

"And?"

"And she asked me to thank you for saving his life." She turned around and opened the door.

Erica snorted quietly.

"You really have a problem!" Julia turned back to the blonde.

Erica just looked at her.

"I told you that someone is thanking you for saving hers husband life and you snorted?!" The brunette shook her head. "I don't know what Kevin sees in you. He surely should have surgery performed on his own brain."

Erica stood up. She was much taller than Julia. She had about 15 centimeters over her. But the policewoman wasn't afraid of these kind of psychological games. She crossed her arms as Erica came closer to her.

"I didn't snort at her thanking. I snorted at you." Erica said, also crossing her arms.

"And what did I do this time that was so hilarious? Wait, I've already amused you with asking you about the life of a man who saved my life a few times, so what is it now?" Again, she looked into Erica's eyes. "Maybe it's, that I clearly don't give a shit about how you treat people, and at least I have the guts to come here and tell your highness that someone wants to thank you for doing your damn job!"

"You are impossible!" Erica shook her head.

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment." Erica whined.

"But it was taken as one!" Julia shrugged and left Erica's office slamming her doors.

Julia was impossible. Why couldn't she understand that Erica was just doing her job? She couldn't tell her about his condition because these are the rules. Besides, eventually, she told her about his state. And she was right about her not being allowed in the ICU. Right? Right?! And this whole thing with Kevin? She should talk to him and let him know that his little friend is clearly jealous of her. If this woman hadn't stormed out of this place, Erica would have told her that she's not the competition. But it's what police people do. They are slamming doors instead of talking. She saw that in movies. Mostly bad ones.

When she checked on Caine one last time before leaving, she finally met his wife (they had missed each other a few times earlier) who thanked her again. She was very nice, and obviously didn't know about Erica's disagreement with little Robocop. She told her everything about what happened and that with every hour her husband was getting stronger.

When it was almost 7pm Erica was parking her car near the restaurant that she was supposed to meet Laura.

A waiter showed her to the table that Laura had reserved earlier.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Laura said a few minutes later.

"It's ok. I just arrived." Erica smiled.

"So, the house? Did you like it?" Laura asked taking the menu from the waiter.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I bought it." Erica said calmly but she was excited on the inside. She didn't know why. Was that because of the house or this diner, or maybe both?

"Great!" Laura beamed and Erica couldn't help herself but also smile.

"This is a great neighborhood." She continued.

"That's what I've heard."

The waiter took their orders and brought drinks.

"And how was the rest of your day?" Laura asked after a while.

"Well I got paged when we were leaving the house. Umm… your friend's partner was shot."

"Oh my God! Tom was shot?" Laura asked terrified.

"He's gonna be alright." Erica smiled shyly. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a great man. They both are great." She paused. "I mean he and Julia. A few years ago, he saved her life by doing something very stupid. They were waiting in a car for her contact and this guy was an addict. He went all crazy when Julia told him that he would get no money from them. He got mad and pulled a gun. He was shivering all the time and Julia told me that he almost pulled the trigger 3 times. And then Tom, who was coming back to the car, saw them and he just called after that man and he turned around and shot towards Tom. He was shivering so much that he missed. But Julia was furious about it." She took a sip of her drink.

"I met his wife. She seems nice." Erica said trying to imagine this whole situation that Laura had just told her.

"Oh, Kate is awesome! Never eat what she cooks, but she's great." Laura chuckled. "She's like a mom to me."

"That's good."

"Yes… I think. I've never met my mom." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be! I was 1 day old when she died. Kevin was 13 so he probably misses her more." The younger woman shrugged.

They had been talking for two hours. Mostly Laura was talking and Erica was listening. She didn't mind it at all. At least she wasn't forced to talk about herself.

"So what do you do for a living?" Erica asked.

"Pretty much… hmm… nothing." Laura laughed at her words.

"What do you mean nothing?" Erica asked curious.

"Well, I finished Spanish and Portuguese Studies, and sometimes I work as a translator. But I don't have to. Our parents left us loads of money. I invested my part and now I don't have to work." She shrugged.

Erica didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. This woman was pretty satisfied with her situation, but Erica couldn't imagine a life like that.

"So, what are you doing the whole day?" She asked.

"That depends. Today my friend asked me to help him with his things. He moved to Eldersburg." She smiled. "So I have quite an experience with things like that. I can help with your stuff." She winked at Erica.

"I'll keep that in my mind!" Erica laughed.

They had been talking for a while, and Erica had to admit that she was having great time. They were mostly talking about trivial stuff. At the beginning, Erica wasn't comfortable with that. She didn't know how to talk about what's going on in TV series or why Miley Cyrus told Radiohead that she would destroy them. Erica didn't even know who this Cyrus girl was. She didn't have time for stuff like that. But after a few minutes of Laura's talking, she started to enjoy it. Laura knew how to make her laugh. All these things weren't too special, but Erica felt at ease with the younger woman.

When they left the restaurant Laura walked Erica to her car.

"What are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"I have to prepare for my surgery. And I should start to look for things for my new house."

"Do you want help?" Laura asked full of hope.

"I'll let you know, thanks." Erica smiled shyly. "You probably have better things to do."

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking." The brunette grinned.

"Right!" Erica sighed with light laugh. "I had fun today. Thank you."

Laura moved closer towards Erica and lightly brushed her lips over Erica's. "You're welcome. The pleasure was all mine." She winked.

"I don't know about that." Erica blushed.

"I'll call you tomorrow and ask again about help."

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

"No. Not when I want something." She leaned closer again and this time she kissed Erica moving her tongue on her bottom lip. Erica cupped her cheek and simply kissed the younger woman back.

Laura pulled back and whispered. "Goodnight Dr Hahn."

"Goodnight." Erica smiled and watched the younger woman walk backwards to her car.

The next few days passed really quickly, as Erica was busy with her research and preparing to move in. She hired a few men to paint her living room and bedroom. When they finished, she called Laura and asked her for help. Erica wasn't feeling comfortable with the idea of a practically strange woman going shopping with her, so she managed to do most of it alone. She asked Laura to help her bring some things she had bought into the house. The brunette was in Erica's driveway 10 minutes after their phone chat.

"You're fast." Erica said walking out of the house.

"I was at Kevin's place." So, where do you want me to start?

"Well there were a few guys from the furniture store and they helped with bigger things. I have these boxes for the kitchen." Erica pointed to the boxes near her car. "And these things should go to the bedroom."

They started to move things into the house and after less than hour everything was inside and unpacked.

"You really are good at this." Erica laughed looking around her kitchen.

"Told you!" Laura took few steps closer towards the kitchen island and sat on the counter.

"Thank you." Erica smiled and gave Laura a bottle of water.

"You don't have to thank me." She grinned. "All I need is one kiss from you and I'll be ok." She chuckled.

"Who told you that I would give you one?" Erica crossed her arms with a smile.

"I can take it all by myself." She jumped from the counter. "You already know that I don't give up easily."

With those words she pulled Erica closer to herself. Erica watched her closely and moved her fingerprints across Laura's jaw. She knew that the younger woman was waiting for her move, but something was stopping her. Something wasn't right. Erica couldn't say what that was. She dropped her hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nothing… I just… I'm sorry. I think you should go." She looked at Laura. "Thank you for your help."

"Erica, what's wrong?" Laura asked again. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry… I thought that…"

"Laura, please." Erica cut her. "It's not your fault. I just… umm… I'm sorry." She looked at the younger woman apologetically.

"Ok." Laura sighed. "Call me, ok?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yes. I am really sorry." Erica apologized again.

"Yeah…" Laura whispered and left Erica's new house.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Erica slapped her forehead and moved to her fridge to get a beer.


	3. Chapter 3

„Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr Hahn?" Laura asked one of the nurses standing near the exam room.

"Yes. Down the hall, make a left; it's the second door on the right." The woman answered.

"Thank you." Laura nodded and walked away.

When she found Erica's office she heard voices inside, so she decided to wait. A few minutes later, a young resident left the office, and Laura knocked quietly and walked into the room.

"Hi! Can we talk?" She started right away.

"What…? How...?" Erica looked at the younger woman, surprised.

"Erica, why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy." She replied quickly.

"It's been a week. You didn't have the time to call me or send me a text? A week, Erica!" Laura crossed her arms.

"Look! I don't know what you are thinking, but we are not together. We are not a couple. And what's more important, I don't have to explain myself to you! I wouldn't have to, even if we were a couple." Erica said irritated. "Now excuse me. I have to go."

Erica made her way through the doors and stopped when she passed Laura.

"I'm sorry." Erica sighed. "I should have called you. I just… I didn't know what to say to you." She moved her gaze towards Laura.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me tonight?" Laura smiled wickedly.

Erica laughed quietly. "Where is this _somewhere_?"

"Let me just say that it's _over the rainbow_." She winked at Erica.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't wink at me. I'm not a school girl."

"Umm… after that night I think you are…" She paused, seeing Erica's look. "But only a little." She grinned and winked again.

Erica shook her head and they both left her office.

"What time does your shift end?"

"8:30."

"Great. I'll come to pick you up." She moved closer to Erica and whispered in her ear. "By the way, you look incredibly sexy in those scrubs."

Erica could feel the other woman's warm breath against her ear. She took a step backwards.

"You do know that that's not working with me, do you?" The older woman asked seriously, but Laura seemed not to notice that.

"We will see!" She turned around and started to walk towards the exit. "I'll be waiting for you at 8:30, Dr Hahn." She added a few seconds later.

Two hours later Erica was in the X-ray room, looking at her patient's films. She liked coming there. It was always quiet and empty. Most of the time, no one was using that room. Until now.

"Hey, I thought I might find you in here." Kevin said, sitting in the chair next to Erica.

She just nodded and concentrated on the films again.

"I saw Laura earlier. She said that you two are going out tonight." He shifted on his chair. "I'm glad you two like each other."

Finally Erica looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad she finally found someone like you. I mean, she only has male friends and they are kinda creepy. They are immature and I'm glad that she made friends with you. Maybe she will do something with her life now." He looked at her with a smile.

Erica knew where this was going. She didn't have a chance to open her mouth, because Kevin was faster.

"Erica I know you told me that we can only be friends. And I know you don't want to mix your personal life with work, but…" He paused for a second. "I really like you. Not only as a friend, Erica. And I think you know that."

Erica was still watching him. She knew that they would have to have this conversation sooner or later, but she was praying for _later_.

"Kevin…" She started. "There was a reason why I told you that we can only be friends." She sat on the chair next to him.

"Yes, I know that you're a private person. Listen, I am not the kind of guy who likes one night stands and…"

"Kevin! I know! I know about this. I know that you are totally different and that you are everything a woman could want from a man."

"So what's the problem? Please don't tell me that I am too good for you, because that would be just insulting my intelligence." He crossed his arms.

Erica was watching him carefully. She really cared about their friendship. He really was everything she needed from a friend. A really good friend. Maybe for now, her best friend. After that thought, she did something she wasn't sure why she was doing. Erica uncrossed his arms and grabbed his hands with her own. They had never touched each other that way. She hugged him once on his birthday, but it was more his action than hers.

Kevin moved his gaze to her hands still holding his and smiled a little.

"Kevin." She sighed. "Kevin, look at me."

He raised his head and their eyes locked.

"Kevin, I am gay." Erica said quietly, still looking into his eyes.

She had said those words only two times before. The first time, when she was with Callie. The second time, to her parents and sister, when she was visiting them in Chicago and they had asked her why she left Seattle so suddenly. The first time, she was crying. The second time, no one was crying. Her parents just sat with her and started to talk about it, and her sister just laughed and said: FINALLY!

But now… for the first time she had made someone cry with these words. She was watching Kevin, as his eyes started to get misty. She had never thought that her private life and that who she is, could make someone cry.

Kevin loudly swallowed the lump in his throat. He pulled out his hands out of Erica's and stood up. Erica was still sitting on her chair.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier."

"Are you…" He started. "Are you and Laura…"

"Kevin…" She sighed.

"Just answer please."

"No." She shook her head.

"You know that she likes you? Probably the same way I do." He was looking at the films, not at her.

"I… don't know…" She stood up and moved closer to him. "We went out once and she helped me with my things when I was moving in."

"Do you like her?" He still was looking at the films.

"I like her. But…"

"Erica…" He cut her off. "It's ok. I am a grown man. I can handle it. If you like my sister and you want to be with her… that's ok." He finally looked at her.

"Kevin, I didn't say that…"

"Could you please leave me alone for a moment?" He cut her off.

Erica left the room without a word. After all this, she wanted to call Laura and cancel their evening, but she thought that it would upset Kevin even more if she did that.

Lucky for her she got paged to the OR. She was thanking God for the stupidity of a man who wanted to show his son how to play Tarzan and he landed in the ER with a big branch in his chest. The surgery ended after 8pm so she would be able to leave soon. Her mind was clear after the surgery and for a little while, she forgot about what had happened with Kevin. It all came back immediately, when she saw Laura waiting for her in the lobby.

"Ready to go, Doctor Hahn?" Laura asked with a huge grin.

"No." Erica muttered.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Laura held the doors for Erica.

Erica sighed. "Yes, I am ready." She lied.

Erica was silent for most of the car ride. Laura was talking about some night club that her friend owned. Erica didn't listen to her attentively. She was still thinking about Kevin's reaction. Wait! Had Laura said night club?

"Where are we going?" Erica asked suddenly, without noticing that she had interrupted Laura.

"Umm… I told you. My friend is opening a new club today and it is amazing."

"Oh… ok." Erica said quietly.

Laura started to talk again but this time Erica tried to focus. She didn't have to for too long though, because Laura pulled over in front of the club.

"Ok. Come on, doctor Hahn. Let's get you a drink first."

They stepped out of the car and walked into the club.

"Laura!" A young man with an awful yellow hat on his head shouted, when they made their way to the bar.

"Sean!" Laura hugged him. "This is amazing!" She looked around.

"Thank you! Drinks are on the house." He smiled and looked at Erica. "And who's the old lady with you?" He asked laughing.

"Excuse me?" Erica asked clearly pissed.

"Erica, he was joking." Laura moved closer and tried to calm her. "He always does that."

"Nice to meet you, Erica." He patted her shoulder. "I'm Sean. Please make yourself comfortable and have fun!" He smiled at her and turned to Laura.

"I have to go check on a few things and I'll be back. Mike and the girls should be here in a minute." He turned and walked towards the stage.

"What do you want to drink?" Laura asked smiling at Erica.

"Gin with tonic, please." If she wanted to survive at least a few hours, here she would have to start drinking right then.

Laura went to order their drinks and Erica started to look around. It wasn't something special, just a club like many others she'd been to before, with Callie. Wait! It's definitely not the same… _"Damn it! She took me to a gay bar!"_ Erica thought looking at a couple of women kissing each other.

"Do you know them?" Laura appeared behind her.

"No. Why?" Erica turned to her and took her drink. "Thanks."

"I don't know. You were watching them, and I just assumed that you probably know them."

"You have this habit of assuming, don't you?" Erica teased.

"What do you mean?" Laura smirked.

"Well… first of all, you assumed that I could not resist your attraction. Which I think I am doing pretty well. Second of all, you assumed that after a hard day at work, the best place to go is a night club." Erica smirked at her.

"That's why I took you here. You need to chill out!" She moved closer to Erica and kissed her lightly.

The older woman took a step back.

"And now this." Erica said and shook her head.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't enjoying it after our diner." Laura smiled and moved closer to Erica again.

The blonde stepped away from the younger woman before she could move any further.

"Look. I didn't say that I wasn't enjoying it." Erica paused for a second. "I also didn't say that I want to do it again."

"Ok. Let's just wait and see how it's gonna be. If you want to take it slow…" She mocked Erica a little. "I can do it slow."

"Laura! I don't want to do it slow. I don't want to do anything. Do you understand?" Erica asked, annoyed.

She was getting more and more angry and tired with every minute that passed. She shouldn't have agreed to this. This whole thing with Kevin and now this… it was just too much for one evening. And she was too tired. She couldn't get Kevin's face out of her mind. He was crying for God's sake. If he had been crying, just how strong were his feelings for her? She hadn't realized it was something serious like that. And now? She barely knew Laura but she was doing the same thing to her. Jesus… how the hell did she get into the middle of this whole mess so suddenly?

"I am really sorry Laura. Thank you for the evening and for… everything." Erica said sadly and made her way to the exit. She was thanking God that Laura didn't follow her.

At 4am Julia was going back from Kevin's place to her own. She was at the hospital checking on her partner when she bumped into her friend. He was so upset that she took him home. They talked for hours. He told her what happened. He knew that he could tell Julia. She wasn't the kind of person who would go and tell everyone that Erica Hahn was gay and that Kevin Adams was so stupid to fall in love with her.

Julia drove her car from Kevin's street and turned left to the street where Erica lived. As she was passing her house she stopped immediately, seeing something strange. Two people were walking around Erica's house and one of them was checking the windows. Julia stepped out of her car and quietly closed her door. She walked closer to assess what was going on. One of these people finally managed to open the window and started to climb into the house. The other person said something and ran into the forest. Julia ran towards the house and squat near the open window. She wasn't sure if this person was armed or not. She pulled her gun carefully and climbed into the house quietly.

When she was inside she looked around, but she couldn't locate the other person. It was dark and she couldn't see a damn thing. Suddenly she heard a noise from the kitchen. She stood up from behind the couch and moved slowly towards the kitchen. A few seconds later, something fell on the floor with a loud *thud*, and after that, someone mumbled "Shit!" Julia stepped into the kitchen and spotted the intruder.

"Don't move!" She pointed her gun to the figure.

"Fuck. I swear I won't." It was a woman's voice and Julia was sure that this woman was drunk like hell. "Don't shoot me ok! I have familyyyy…" She mumbled.

"Laura?! Is that you?" Julia recognized the voice.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked surprised.

"What are _youuu_ doing here?" Laura chuckled.

Then suddenly the light was turned on. "What are you both doing here?!" Erica asked angrily standing in kitchen doorway with a chair leg in one hand and the phone in the other. "Put that gun down, please!"

Julia did as she was told and turned to Erica.

"I'm sorry. I was passing by your house when I saw someone getting into your house…" She pointed to the open window. "Is that a leg from your chair?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Erica answered quickly and turned to the youngest woman. "Laura! What the hell were you thinking?"

Laura laughed and reeled closer to the blonde woman. "I wanted to apologizzzze. And I wanted to say that…" She paused suddenly. "That…"

Erica looked at her, annoyed.

"That… oh fuck, I need to sit down." And with that she fainted.

Erica dropped everything that she had in her hands on the floor, just in time to catch Laura before she hit the ground.

"Help me move her onto the couch." Erica ordered to Julia, who quickly grabbed her younger friend.

They carried her into the living room and lay her on the couch.

"Thanks." Erica said quietly checking Laura's pulse. "She should be alright tomorrow. With a huge hangover, but alright." She shook her head.

"Do you want me to take her home?" Julia asked.

"It's ok. I think I need to talk to her…" She paused and looked at a sleeping Laura. "Again." She added.

"I didn't know you two were together."

"We are not together!" Erica looked at the shorter woman and crossed her arms.

"Ok. Do you want to press charges?"

"Of course not!" Erica took a blanket from the nearest armchair and covered Laura.

They were standing in silence, watching Laura, when Erica finally broke the silence.

"Thank you by the way… for coming here after the non-thief." She laughed a little.

Julia nodded. "It's ok." She smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Erica started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Water will be just fine. Thank you." Julia followed the blonde woman.

When she entered the kitchen, Erica picked up the chair leg and her phone from the floor. Julia also noticed Erica's Seattle t-shirt and sleeping pants covered by bottles and shots of tequila.

"You must really love tequila." Julia laughed.

"What?" Erica turned to her and noticed that she was looking at her pants. "Oh. No. They're not mine, they're my…" Her voice trailed off. "They're not mine." She repeated and gave Julia a bottle of water and a glass.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Erica asked sitting opposite her.

"Are you ok?" Julia took a sip of her water. "I mean with Laura and this whole situation?"

"I was a little nervous when I heard the noise she made when she entered the house. She wouldn't make a great thief, though. She's too loud."

"So you heard her from the beginning?" Julia asked, surprised.

"Yeah. That's why I took this leg with me." She pointed to the wooden stick next to her. "I have this very old chair in my bedroom. All legs are like that." She added, seeing Julia's questioning gaze.

"There was also someone else, but he ran into the forest after she managed to climb over the window."

"I don't know. Maybe it was her friend." She shrugged. "I really don't care. I just want to talk to her and put an end to all this mess." Erica sighed deeply.

Julia was watching her for a moment not sure if she should bring Kevin into this conversation, but after all, she didn't have anything to lose.

"I was coming back from Kevin's place when I saw her." She said quietly.

Erica blushed lightly but managed to look into Julia's eyes.

"He told you what happened, didn't he?" Erica said calmly.

"I've never seen him like that, you know."

"Look…" Erica begun but Julia cut her off.

"No. No. Listen to me first, please." She shifted on her stool. "I don't blame you for what happened. Damn you shouldn't even care if I would. But he is really in love with you. He was upset with you because he thought you two were good friends, and he didn't know such an important thing about you."

"He knows me quite well, so at this point he should know that I don't talk too much about my personal life. Especially something _that _personal."

"I thought that you don't care who knows; he told me that you went out with Laura."

"I don't care. It's not that I am hiding it or something. There wasn't any occasion to mention it. I just… I am not a very social person. I just don't like to talk about my personal life. It's mine and that's all."

Julia laughed lightly.

"What?" Erica asked.

"Well that's true. You are not a social person. I mean the way you talked to me at the hospital… are you always so… professional and official?" The policewoman asked, still laughing.

"I was like that only because you were like some damn Robocop. You were like that from the beginning." Erica replied with a little smirk on her face.

"Beginning?"

"The day that Laura had the accident?! You came to me asking all these questions about the time of the accident. You were so… professional then."

"Pffftt! I was tired then. I had had an awful shift: some junkie smacked my face and later, I had a huge argument with my chief. And after that, when I was only thinking about my bed, you three appeared with this accident. They are my friends so I helped as much as I could. If it had only been you, I surely would have passed right by you on the highway." She smirked and waited for Erica's reply.

Both women started to enjoy this conversation. It was late or early – depending on how you looked at it – for both of them, but they really were enjoying each other's company.

"Well if you had left me there, I probably couldn't have saved your partner's life later."

"Point taken."

They both laughed.

"Ok, so we are robots at work, but here, now… we are pretty good at this non-robot thing." Julia said.

"True." Erica covered her mouth and yawned. "Sorry."

"No, I am sorry. It's after 5am. I should go." Julia said, embarrassed.

"Look it's late and you are tired. And I don't want another accident or another reason for Kevin to be angry at me, so please… I have a guest room. I'll give you fresh towels and something to sleep in." Erica stood up from her place.

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Julia looked at the couch.

"It's not a problem. If it were, I wouldn't be offering it to you." They walked into the living room.

Erica checked on Laura, who was sleeping like a baby. And then showed Julia her room.

"The bathroom is over there, and I will bring you some towels and something to change into." She smiled and left the room.

Julia didn't have to wait for too long. Erica brought her all the things she had promised earlier.

"Do you need anything else?" The blonde asked.

"It's fine. Thank you." She took the things from Erica.

"Ok, then. Have a good night."

"You too. Thank you." Julia smiled and watched Erica walk out of her room.

Erica was in her bed thinking about everything that had happened that night. She finally was able to think properly about what Laura had done and what she was going to tell her in the morning. She said she was here to apologize to her. But what for? Erica was the one who should apologize. She obviously gave her false hope at some point. Well, Laura was also incredibly conceited, and stubborn. Erica sighed and closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow. She could hear Julia's steps, walking from the bathroom to the bedroom. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Erica was the first one to wake up. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed quickly as well. She wanted to be ready when Laura got up. And she didn't want Julia to see her in Callie's old pj pants again.

Erica made her way to the kitchen quietly passing Laura, still sleeping on the couch. She entered the kitchen and turned on the water to wash her mug. She started to wonder what to make for breakfast, but her thoughts quickly changed tracks and in a few seconds she wasn't thinking about eggs and cheese, but Laura, and what she was going to tell her when she woke up.

For Erica it was obvious that she didn't want to be with that girl. She was smart and funny, but most of the time she was just annoying for her. Erica respected self-confident people, but only those who didn't use it against other people. And what was more important, she simply wasn't interested in Laura that way.

After leaving Seattle, she wasn't even thinking about who she might like or not. She just wanted to get away from that city and try to forget what had happened at SGH and with Callie. She accepted Chief's Braddock proposition which, by the way, she had postponed because of Callie. All she wanted to think about, was her job. Just like before SGH. That's why she chose work, not personal drama. She didn't want to waste time with it.

"Do you know that you just killed one polar bear?"

Erica jumped at Laura's voice behind her.

"What?" Erica asked and noticed that the water was still running. "Oh. Yeah, right." She turned it off and faced the younger woman.

"I'm sorry about last night." Laura said quietly.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have left like that and…"

"Can I just say something first?" Laura asked cutting the older woman off.

Erica sighed. That was one of the many reasons why she found Laura annoying. She couldn't stand people who interrupted someone in their conversation.

Laura didn't wait for Erica's reply.

"I wanted to say that I shouldn't have broken into your house. I should've just followed you after you left the club. I am sorry I didn't take things slow with you. Sean told me that you didn't look gay and maybe I've read your signals wrong."

"_What signals?!"_ Erica thought. _"Alright I've kissed her one time but later I told her that I didn't want to. Isn't it a clear signal for NO?!"_

"First of all you should stop listening to your friend, because I am sorry but he is just stupid. Second of all, I already told you that I don't want to do it slow, because I just don't want to do anything. I am sorry Laura." Erica leaned her left hand on the counter top. "I am sorry for all that's happened, but I just don't see us like that."

Laura covered Erica's palm with her own. "I know you're scared and you probably have no experience…"

"Oh, my God! Which part of _NO_ don't you understand?" Erica was clearly pissed and she wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, but Laura was making it too difficult.

The younger woman took a step back and looked at Erica, surprised.

"Laura, listen to me." Erica said calmly now. "I like you. You are nice… when you are not so insistent and so damn cocky." She took her hand away from Laura's. "I am not scared, nor is that the reason I don't want to be with you. Do you understand?" Erica herself could barely understand anything right now.

Laura had been watching her for a few moments like she was counting on Erica changing her mind, but nothing like that happened. She blinked a few times and swallowed slowly.

"Yeah." She looked around. "Umm… can I call for a cab?"

"I'll drive you." Julia walked into the kitchen and smiled a little to Erica. "Hi."

"Hey." Erica replied.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked surprised.

Julia laughed a little. "I'll tell you in the car."

Laura walked out of the kitchen without looking at Erica. "I'll wait outside."

Erica sighed deeply as she left the kitchen.

"That bad?" Julia asked.

"I…" Erica started and shook her head. "Kevin is going to kill me."

"Nahhh… he knows his sister very well. So do I. And I know it's not easy with Laura. She's great as a friend, but I've never met someone as difficult as her." Julia smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be alright."

"Thank you for taking her home." Erica smiled a little.

"No problem. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, I'd better go. Thanks again."

Erica just nodded and watched her leaving the kitchen.

Later, at the hospital, Erica happily jumped into a pool full of emergency surgeries and post op rounds. Just as she was going to her office, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled widely.

"Alice!" She laughed. "What happened this time? Did mom start to move your furniture again?"

"_Very funny!"_ Erica's sister stiffly said.

"So, how are you? Is everything alright?" Erica asked while she entered her office.

"_I thought I should warn you that mom and dad want to visit you. Actually they want to come for Christmas." _

"It's September now." Erica said surprised.

"_Yeah, but mom want__s half of our family to come."_

Erica froze. "What?"

"_I'm telling you. She asked uncle Michael and __aunt Judith to come, and of course…"_ She paused. _"Erica, are you there?"_

"I don't know."

Suddenly her sister started laughing. _"I was joking!"_

"What?"

"_It was a joke. We are even now."_

"What? How come?"

"_Yo__ur last joke about dad moving into my apartment wasn't that funny."_

Erica laughed. "It was. Ok, now seriously. How are you?"

"_Great. I just sold my new project. Trip to Nepal. It's wonderful. You should see it." _

"That's good. Congratulations." Erica smiled. "And how are the parents?"

"_Mom is offended __by you. And dad is pissed with his last client." _

Erica sighed. "Why is mom offended?"

"_She said that you never call. Not even to tell her 'Kiss my ass__, I don't have time to make calls.'"_ Alice chuckled. _"But seriously, Erica! You could call her once a week, at least, you know?!"_

"I will call her later. I promise." She sighed. "And what's wrong with dad's client?"

"_The asshole won't pay when he should. Dad is furious because this man should have paid last month."_

"Ok, I'll call them tonight."

"_Good. And what about you? You ok?"_

"Hah! I've been better."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Do you have the whole day?" Erica said sarcastically.

"_That bad?"_

"Well… it's been worse. I'm not running from Baltimore, so that's a good sign." She laughed lightly.

"_You know I could use __a few days off. Can you keep me for a weekend?"_ Alice asked.

"Always!" Erica smiled. "Just let me know when your flight is and I'll be at the airport."

"_I will. And I promise that I will not bring__ the parents."_

"Thanks…" She paused and shifted in her seat. "Alice?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Maybe this Christmas plan wasn't that bad after all?!"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, but I was thinking only about you and the parents. I'll call mom later and tell her everything."

"_Ok."_ Erica could hear the door bell on the other side of the phone. _"Look I have to go. I'll call you later with the flight details."_

"Ok. Take care." Erica hung up.

Alice was right; she should call her parents more often. God, they didn't even know that she had bought a new house.

"Great! Mom will kill me!" She said quietly and stood up. It was almost 9pm. She managed to avoid Kevin for all the twelve hours. She took the last chart from her desk and made her way to the doors. When she opened them she almost bumped into Julia.

"Hi." The brunette said.

"I'm sorry. Hi."

"I'm coming in Kate's name."

"Kate?" Erica asked not sure about who Julia was talking about.

"Tom Caine's wife."

"Oh. Right. Is everything alright?"

"She wasn't able to come today and she asked me if I could find out something about Tom. I mean, could you tell me how he is doing and when we can take him home?" Julia unconsciously crossed her arms.

Erica smiled lightly. "I was just going to see him. He's my last patient for today." She closed the doors behind them. "You can go with me if you want."

"Thank you." She was a little surprised that Erica had just let her join without a fight or an argument.

Julia looked at the blonde woman as they started to walk. She figured that Erica was just simply tired of fights and work, so she just quietly marched beside the taller woman.

"Mr. Caine." Erica said when they came to Tom's room. "I hope it's not too late, but I just wanted to check on you before I leave today."

"Dr. Hahn. No it's fine I was just…" He paused and winked at Julia. "…bored."

Erica checked his chart and moved to his monitor.

"Is there any pain you feel Mr. Caine?" She asked nicely.

"Nope. I'm just fine." He smiled at her. "Thanks to you, doctor Hahn."

"I'm glad that I could help." She smiled back and started listening to his heart.

A few moments later she broke the silence in the room.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. I would like it if you stayed for a few more days. You are strong and you can rest at home but I want to be sure." She wrote something in his chart. "We'll do a few tests tomorrow and after that, I will tell you exactly how it's gonna be, ok?"

"Whatever you say." He nodded. "I just don't know where you were a year ago when Julia was shot." He winked at his partner. "I am always the lucky one." He laughed.

"You're from Seattle, right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I was working in Seattle earlier." Erica nodded. "How do you know?"

"You had a Seattle t-shirt on last night." Julia smiled shyly.

"Oh, right. Well old times. Fortunately." She sighed. "Ok, Mr. Caine I'll see you after tomorrow. Take care alright?"

"Sure thing. Thank you." He smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and left his room.

A half an hour later, Erica was walking across the parking lot to her car.

"Dr. Hahn!" Julia called after her.

Erica turned around and waited for the other woman.

"I think after last night you can call me Erica." She laughed.

"Ok. Julia." The brunette shook Erica's hand. "Thank you for letting me stay with Tom."

"It's ok." She looked at Julia.

"Do you want to grab a beer?" Julia suddenly asked.

"Aren't you on duty?" Erica joked and mentally slapped herself for that.

Julia laughed lightly, mostly at Erica's face after she said those words.

"No I'm not, but thank you for your concern."

"Ok then. You saved my life so I shouldn't decline."

They both laughed and made their way to the bar a few blocks from the hospital.

When they were finally sitting at the small table, Erica noticed that she was all tense.

"Can I ask you something?" Julia sat opposite to her.

"You can, but it doesn't mean that I will answer." Erica said quietly.

"Ok. When you said that Seattle was 'old times'…" She paused to check if she could continue. Erica nodded knowing where this question was going. Julia continued. "Why did you add 'fortunately'? You weren't happy there?"

"That depends." Erica shifted in her seat. "I didn't have time to think about being happy or not. I was too busy. When I graduated from Johns Hopkins, I went to Mercy West there. They had a great cardio ward then. And almost three years ago, I transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital." She took a sip of her beer. "I thought I was in a better hospital with professional people, but at the end it happened to be totally different."

"Why is that?" Julia asked simply.

"Well, I didn't fit in there." She smiled sadly. "SGH is a place where gossip personal drama takes first place and only after that comes patient treatment. But…" She stopped to drink her beer. "… I've learnt a lot of things about myself there. So it wasn't that bad after all."

"What things?"

Erica looked at her, squirming eyes. "Mmm… that I was a bad teacher." She raised her mug in a toast sign.

"And that's a good thing?" Julia asked surprised.

"Yes. Now I am a better one." She smiled.

"And that's all?" Julia chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You've said that you learned a lot of things about yourself. And that's only one."

"I should have known that it would be like that when I go for a beer with a cop." Erica smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be too inquiring."

"It's ok. I should take lessons from you. Sometimes I should be like that with my patients." She laughed. "You're right it's not everything, but I don't know you that well yet, to tell you everything. So, why did you leave Columbia for the Police Academy?"

"Fair enough." Julia laughed. "I left Columbia because medicine wasn't what I wanted."

"Kevin said that you were really good. According to him, you had a chance to graduate with flying colors."

Julia laughed. "Yeah, well Kevin always repeats the things that my husband said."

Erica's jaw dropped. "You have a husband?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Had." Julia smiled sadly. "He died two years ago, of liver cancer. That was a moment when I regretted having left Columbia."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. He and Kevin were best friends. I still don't know how it was working. They were completely different. And Philip hated Laura."

Erica sighed. "Why?"

"Kevin was always curious about everything and he loves his work. Philip always thought that Laura was lazy and didn't respect him and their parents. Which I think is not true, at least not the Kevin part. She respects him, but she doesn't know how to respect their parents. She didn't know them well. Her mom died when she was one day old, and their father when she was seven. But the lazy part…" She shook her head. "Sorry to say this, but on this one my husband was 100% right. She finished her studies only because Kevin begged her."

Erica stayed silent.

"But she's a very good person. She's always there when you need her. She was wonderful after Philip's death."

"Do you think she could change?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't know what could have happened to make her change."

Erica just nodded and for a while, they just sat in silence.

"Do you know that you are probably first woman, or even first person who said _no_ to her?"

Erica blushed and Julia laughed lightly.

"Oh, don't be shy! You look a little like a heart breaker."

Erica burst into laughter. "What?"

"My grandpa used to say, and he didn't know English very well;_'Every handsome woman is a heart breaker.'_ That's why he married my grandma and left her a few years later, before she could do that to him." She laughed. "They were married again a few months later."

They were both enjoying their time, and two hours later, Erica was on her way home. She was tired after spending the entire day at the hospital, but she didn't regret her time with Julia. She is very similar to Kevin in many aspects.

The first thing Erica did when she got home was take a bath. She just left her clothes on the bathroom floor, and got into the tub. She was sitting there, trying to relax, when her thoughts brought her sister and parents back. _"Shit! I forgot to call mom!"_ She groaned and sighed deeply. Later when she crawled into her bed and snuggled closer to her pillow she finally felt all the tension going away. She became more relaxed and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day was Erica's day off. She woke up early like always, and did everything slower than usual. After her morning coffee and a few pages of the newspaper, she took her phone and called her mother.

The conversation was long, but Erica managed to calm her mother down with her invitation for Christmas. After that, she got dressed and went for a quick shopping session.

"Hi." She heard a man's voice behind her, while she was picking some fruit.

"Kevin!" She turned to him.

"How are you?" He asked shyly.

"I'm ok." Erica looked into his eyes and smiled, knowing it would give him some courage.

He straightened his back and looked around. "Are you busy after you finish here?"

Erica shook her head. "No. I have the day off. Do you want to go for a coffee or something? Maybe take a walk?" She offered.

"A walk would be great." He nodded.

"Great. Let me just finish here and I'll meet you in front of the market. In twenty minutes?"

"Ok." He nodded again and simply walked away.

Erica quickly took what she wanted and went to pay for her things. There weren't many people, so she had a few minutes to put her things into her trunk. When she finished, she went back and waited for Kevin.

"There's a park two blocks from here." He said a few moments later.

"Ok." She smiled a little and they started walking.

They were walking in silence all the way to the park. Erica was hoping that maybe he would start their conversation and she wasn't wrong.

"Laura…" He started and looked at Erica. "She booked the first flight to Madrid yesterday."

"Oh." It was the only thing that Erica could say.

"I'm not mad, Erica." He smiled. It was the first time his face changed a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen like that." She looked at him and stopped walking. "You were my first friend here…" She paused and grimaced lightly. "Well, you were my only friend, and I hope you still are."

"Listen. I know this whole situation is a mess now. I won't lie. It's not easy for me to talk to you just like that, but…" He sighed heavily. "It's even harder not talking to you at all."

Erica blushed at his words but didn't stop looking at him. "That's good, because of all the things that happened in these two days, I would only regret losing my only friend." She started walking again.

"So, how's your new house?" He changed the subject to make this conversation a little less difficult.

"It's great." Erica smiled. "You should come and see my kitchen."

"You're inviting me because you still haven't learned how to cook." He laughed.

"It's not that I can't cook. I just simply don't like what I've made." She snorted.

"Really?" He stopped her. "Today Julia and I have some kind of an anniversary. I mean, on this day, we always have dinner and talk about our past year." He cleared his throat. "I would like you to join us."

She was looking at him, a little shocked. It was a positive kind of shock. "I don't know Kevin. It's very kind of you, but it is something important for both of you, and I don't want to intrude."

"You won't intrude. We can meet at your place if you feel more comfortable." He knew that it was true.

"And Julia? She won't mind?"

"Nope! Hell! I think she will be happier than I am. Last time, she told me that I was getting boring with my stories about the hospital."

They both laughed. Erica finally accepted the invitation (to her kitchen) and they scheduled their dinner at 6pm. Kevin told her not to start cooking, until they come. So, after she unpacked her groceries, she went to her garden. It was the end of September, but it was still warm. She sat and relaxed in one of her garden chairs.

She was happy that Kevin and she had cleared the air between them at some point. She knew that it would be awkward sometimes. It was then. They were talking and laughing, but she could still feel the tension between them. Maybe this dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all. They will learn how to talk normally, like they used to.

Her thoughts ran to Callie. The Latina had been Erica's only social life in Seattle. They pretty much curtailed their company to each other. Of course, Callie added Sloan to that.

Erica sighed at this thought. Great! That's what she needed the most right now. Getting angry with Callie, and then getting angry with herself for being angry with Callie, and then getting even angrier with herself, for being angry with being angry. Wait! "This is madness!" She said to herself and stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Being mad at Callie was one thing. But being mad at herself was something different. She was angrier at herself than at Callie.

She was angry because deep inside, she had known this could end badly and despite that, she had let this woman into her life. She let her have her heart for a while. It wasn't that long, but it had a huge impact, that's for sure. She had discovered new things with Callie. At the beginning, it was real friendship, which Erica had never experienced. Yes, her sister Alice was a good friend to her, but it wasn't the same thing. Then with Callie, they had discovered how friendship could change into something stronger and more important. Later… they'd even established that they would do it together, Callie was discovering a few other things with Sloan, while Erica was waiting for her… alone. And finally, if it hadn't been for Callie, she probably would have never discovered the truth about herself. And for that, she was thankful to her.

Understanding a few things was easier now, but also not so important for her at the moment. Yes, it was one of the most important things she knew about herself, but it hadn't changed her life that much. She was still Dr Erica Hahn, renowned world class cardiothoracic surgeon. She still spent more time at the hospital, or doing some research for her next article. She didn't do personal life.

She was so lost in thoughts that she hadn't realized what time it was, until she heard her doorbell. She got up from her table, where she was doing her paper work, and made her way to open the front door.

"Hey." Some huge paper bags with groceries said to her when she opened the door.

Erica laughed lightly and took a step closer to Julia, who was behind the bags.

"Here, let me help you." Erica took one of the bags from her.

"Kevin is coming, but he just lost an egg-plant in your driveway." She laughed as they walked into the kitchen. She watched Erica as she started to unpack one of the bags. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What? Yes, sorry. I was just… lost in thoughts."

"Erica, we don't have to do this here, you know?" She smiled. "If you don't want to, or you're not in the mood for stuff like that, just say it. It's ok."

"It's really nothing." Erica moved her gaze from Julia to Kevin, who had just came in. "I was just working and thinking too much." She smiled.

"I found it." Kevin said walking into the kitchen. "Damn Erica! You were right. This kitchen is great!"

"Thank you."

They started to prepare things for dinner. Julia begged them not to tell hospital stories, but they couldn't promise her that.

"Erica, when did you transfer to Baltimore?" Julia asked, while Kevin refilled their glasses with wine.

Erica thought for a second. "I think it will be 7 months in November"

"And you bought a house now?"

"I wanted to sell my house in Seattle first. I guess it took me a while." She smiled.

"I was in Seattle once." Kevin started. "5 years ago. Remember?" He turned to Julia. "We went there with Philip."

"Oh, the medical conference." Julia nodded.

"You were in Seattle five years ago, at the Attendings' Medical Conference?" Erica asked curious.

"Yeah. You were there, too?" He smiled?

"I had one of my lectures there." Erica proudly said.

Kevin was watching her for a moment. "Oh, my God!" He suddenly shouted. "You were talking about the Humpty Dumpty procedure!"

Erica laughed and nodded.

"It was great. Of course, Philip fell asleep after 10 minutes." He laughed and winked at Julia. "Damn! This world is small."

"I was working at Mercy West then."

"I thought you were from SGH?" He asked.

"I transferred there three years later."

"Isn't that guy from Columbia…" Julia thought for a moment. "He's a neurosurgeon like you… mmm… Shepherd. Isn't he in Seattle Grace?"

"When I left, he was head of neuro there."

"Philip couldn't stand him." She laughed. "He used to say that he was great surgeon, but with a huge God complex."

"Like all of us." Erica said and shook her head.

Kevin and Julia laughed loudly.

"Your husband was a surgeon?"

"Yes. And a pretty good one. He was a general surgeon." She took a sip of her wine. "He met Sheppard in N.Y. when they were performing surgery together. I believe I've met his wife then. I was waiting for him in the Chief's office with her. She was nice."

"Sheppard's wife?" Erica asked surprised. "Oh! Dr Montgomery."

"You know her, too?" Kevin laughed.

"We had one surgery together. She's my ex…" Erica immediately stopped.

"She's your ex?" Julia asked surprised.

"No… ummm… she's my ex's best friend." Erica blushed and locked her gaze on her glass.

"Well, I think we need more wine." Kevin said after a few seconds of silence. "And I believe our roast is ready." He moved to the oven.

Julia looked at Erica for a second. She thought that she would find sadness in Erica's eyes, but she was surprised when she discovered anger.

"I didn't know that Sheppard's wife is a surgeon, too." Julia wanted to quickly change the subject, but nothing better came to her mind.

"She's a neonatal surgeon." Erica answered simply.

"She was in Baltimore once." Kevin announced and put roast on the counter. "It looks like crap." He pointed at the meat.

"It's always like that when you're cooking." Julia sighed, and Erica couldn't help herself but laugh.

They sat at the table and started to eat.

"You know…" Julia started. "Thanks to Erica, who made these salads and puree, because I'm hungry and this meat is…"

"Ok, shut up!" Kevin cut her off, laughing.

"You know Erica, he can cook. But only water for a tea." She joked.

"I've ate his lasagna once." Erica smiled at Kevin. "It was good."

"Ok, I admit he's not that bad. I believe there are only two people worse than he at cooking."

"Who?" Both Erica and Kevin asked.

"Kate – Tom's wife, and Sandra!" Julia bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shit…" Kevin thought for a second. "You're right!"

"Who's Sandra?" Erica asked.

"We were engaged for 7 years." Kevin answered and shook his head, smiling. "That's true. She was horrible. I had to eat at Julia's or in the hospital." He pointed his finger at the brunette. "But your ex was also horrible."

He turned to Erica with an evil grin on his face. "At school she had this boyfriend, Rex." He chuckled. "One time, we went to Philip's parents' summer house, and had a fire on the beach. This guy burned every sausage we had. We were all hungry for the next two days, because it was some kind of a holiday or something, and everything was closed."

They all laughed. Kevin opened another bottle of wine.

"Maybe it's some kind of law. Worst Ex Cook Law, or something." He chuckled. "Erica, what about your ex?" He asked and laughed at Julia, who was poking her roast with her fork.

Erica shifted on her chair. "She was a good cook." She answered coldly, but calm.

"You've said she's Montgomery's best friend… is she also a surgeon?"

"Yes. She's a very good Ortho senior resident." Erica cleared her throat.

"You know you have to answer our questions. We already told you our stories." He smiled gently at her, which made her calmer, in a strange way.

Kevin saw that her expression changed and he relaxed too. "What's her name?"

"Is that the last question?" She asked with hope.

"We'll see. That depends on how stupid, strange or ordinary her name is. Can you beat Rex?"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres." Erica answered quickly.

They were watching her, speechless. "Ok, that was the last question!" Kevin finally said, and they all laughed. After few more drinks and another long laugher, Kevin excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"I'll help you clean." Julia offered, and they both started to clean the table.

"Thank you." Erica started to put things into her dishwasher.

"I hope you're not angry about all these questions." Julia handed her a few plates.

"Why would I be angry?" Erica faced her.

"You seemed like you didn't want to talk about it." She shrugged.

"It's ok. I'm not that fragile." Erica smiled and cocked her eyebrow. "And it was oddly good to talk to someone like that about her." Erica sighed and again started to clean the dishes.

"Oddly?"

Erica moved her gaze from the bin to Julia and blinked a few times.

"It's a nice feeling to say good things about someone who…" She paused trying to find the perfect and not so obvious words that'll describe what happened between her and Callie. "… who disappointed you most of all people." Erica added and tried to do something with her hands so that she wouldn't have to look at Julia.

"Yes that's always nice. I must say that when I left Columbia, Rex was the most supportive person of all my friends." She moved closer to Erica. "Was that the first time you talked about her since you've left Seattle?"

Erica finally looked at her. "Talked like that? Yes. It was the first time." Erica nodded and pursed her lips.

"Why you are so angry?" Julia asked and leaned her back on the counter.

Erica crossed her arms and shifted a little.

"You don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

Erica ignored Julia's last statement. "I'm angry at myself." She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"You split up because of you?"

Erica snorted. "At some point I believe… yes. At the beginning, I thought it was only her fault, but later when I cooled off after what had happened, I realized that I wasn't a saint either." She scratched her forehead in embarrassment and turned to turn off the dishwasher.

She didn't know why she was telling Julia all that stuff. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe the fact that they had started to talk about it earlier and they were both grownups, but for both Erica and Julia, it would have been a little immature to play hide and seek after they'd already started the conversation.

"Well you don't have to be a saint. You're human. You're allowed to make mistakes."

"Ok, Ladies. Do you want me to help you with something?" Kevin entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, we're almost done here." Erica said calmly.

They had been talking for some time, and later Erica was alone again. She admitted to herself that she had enjoyed this evening. When she was working at Mercy West, one of her colleagues invited her to dinner at his house. It was nice, but also awfully boring. Tonight she had definitely had fun.


End file.
